


I hate you too !

by E_A



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Jeno, Come Eating, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, I don't know, It gets soft at some points, Light BDSM, M/M, No Dialogue, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, They are enjoying it, Top Park Jisung (NCT), Video & Computer Games, confused author, they have a crush on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_A/pseuds/E_A
Summary: Jeno  loved to see Jisung angry and at his limits. That's why he would always mess with him more than the others. The younger would try to hold it back from showing which made it even better.What he loved even more was when Jisung's attention was on him, and at that moment, he had both.
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Park Jisung, Lee Jeno/Park Jisung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	I hate you too !

**Author's Note:**

> You move on to read this on your own accord.   
> I'm warning you, it has not been proof read, no dialogue what so ever and no plot ...I think
> 
> I'm tired of watching my people starve so I decided to post it early. 
> 
> So here you go, nosung with bottom jeno, a rarity of it's own. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jeno let out a long sigh. He was lying in the middle of the bed, facing the ceiling. The weather was really weird that day, raining in the morning but in the afternoon everything was just so hot. He was bored out of his mind and everyone was doing their own things but he wasn't in such a mood. 

He had lifted his shirt mid way up, that had exposed his belly and the cold air from the AC tickled his side. Taking a slow breath, he started running his fingers on the soft skin. It was addictive. He closed his eyes as a bubbly feeling started to take over, making him a little hot and itchy. He stopped when it got to much. Jeno was annoyed. He wanted to do something, so ignoring his previous thoughts, he slipped a hand into his pants and touched the head of his penis. He was petting the tip and was making circles around it with his index finger. 

It was nice. The only light in the room was coming from the window and a small bedside lamp. Everything was quiet and calm. 

Jeno opened his eyes again when a notification came on his phone, Jisung was asking to come over. He had kinda missed him but he would never admit to it. 

They were going to play video games. He sent a quick reply and got up, turned off the AC and moved to get the consoles started. It was their routine, easy to follow. Their usual game was loading as he was waiting at the corner of the bed. 

Jeno really enjoyed Jisung's company. The more he grew up, the more fun it became, especially when his teenage kicked in. There were many instances when the young man would watch jeno masturbate, in different places and ways and they would keep him awake plenty of nights. Other times, he would steal his hyung's worn thong panties and jeno would find them back in the laundry pile but then, covered with thick white cum. 

Jeno supposed it was revenge for all the times he himself, masturbated in Jisung's bed. He really couldn't help it, the younger's smell was hypnotic. A strong and angry teenage musk, underlined with Jisung's sweet smell that made his mind melt. 

A few seconds later Jisung was entering the room with two cold drinks in his hands. He was wearing a black shirt and shorts underneath mirroring jeno's look. He threw one for jeno to catch and kept the other. The older got the drink and moved higher on the bed but also leaving space beside him for Jisung. 

As if it's out of instinct he falls in his place with the controller in hand, getting comfortable on the pillows first, he didn't know when the other got so many of them ,and then waiting for jeno to settle right next to him. The world would be burning alive once the cold air from the AC leaves but he didn't say a word, letting the other do as he pleased for the time being. 

The first game was perfect. They played online and Jisung's team won. After a few more rounds they decided to switch and play between themselves. They thought that they would be hungry by the time they're done, so the looser might as well get the food. 

At first it was cool, both boys were very close to the end when suddenly jeno decided to stretch one of his legs and place it on Jisung's, making their exposed thighs rub together. That was it for the first round. It averted Jisung's mind from the game for a few seconds but that's all it took for jeno to steal the win. 

With a smirk on and half opened eyes, jeno turns to look at Jisung as he continued to rub their legs together. Jisung let's out a frustrated sigh, running his hand through his hair before he turned around to look at jeno. Seeing him proud of his work, pissed him off more. He grabbed jeno's soft thigh and pushed it down, using a little too much force that had the older go blank. 

Jeno took a sharp breath but cut himself and managed to hold the moans in. Jisung could see from the corner of his eye, jeno biting his bottom lip while looking at the hand on his thigh. The other was not responding but as much as he wanted to keep his hand there and mess with his hyung , he remembered that he was supposed to be mad at him. 

The second round was bad from the start. Jeno's sweat pants were pulled up, letting all of his beautiful long legs out that had fifty percent of Jisung's attention through the whole game. What made things worse was the big red mark that was left on his thigh in the shape of Jisung's hand. He had to admit, it was pretty. 

They were supposed to play three rounds but Jisung had already lost the two, so he didn't really see the reason to go for the third. Still, it didn't stop jeno asking for that extra round regardless. The problem was that Jisung was too mad and hungry and the tightness of his pants did not help what so ever. It even made it worse when he finally lost again and jeno averted his attention back to him.

He was giggling and pocking him with his fingers. 

'' I hate you ''

''uhum yea, I hate you too ''

Jisung was just looking at him frowning, while jeno was still messing his shirt with a smile on. Him getting even closer to the younger made everything too hot and bothersome. Suddenly, he took the hands that were coming his way from the wrists and held them firmly in either side of jeno. 

'' cut it out, it's your fault I lost and you know that ''

'' it doesn't matter how you lost, it's still counts and now you have to go and get us '

''I'm not getting you anything '' Jisung almost shouted, interapting him.

'' hey no, that's not what we agreed on '' he said with a serious tone. 

He loved to see Jisung angry and at his limit. That's why he would always mess with him more than the others. The younger would try to hold it back from showing which made it even better.   
What he loved even more was when Jisung's attention was on him, and at that moment, he had both. 

Jisung's biceps had puffed up as he was holding him and jeno's mouth watered. He was already hard before Jisung came over, but after seeing how visible the younger's boner was through the pants, his mind became mush with all the thoughts that were passing through it. 

Jeno tried to push his hands toward the other. He didn't know what for but when Jisung pushed back and buried jeno in the bed, he couldn't hold himself anymore, letting a small whine escape his lips. 

Jisung stood between his legs, he held his hands tightly, placing them at the sides of jeno and pushing them under his body, limiting his movement. 

'' you always talk about how I suck at it but you never say how I lose ''

He looked from jeno's arms to his face and them moving his eyes lower. His breath was cut short by the sight under him. Jeno's shirt had stretched out on his body when his arms were pulled back and it was letting all of his beautiful defined body shine through. From his shoulder to the nipples that were hard, pocking the fabric and the thin but muscular waist that he wanted so bad to taste at that moment . 

He was about to go even lower when jeno spoke. 

'' you need to learn how to lose without excuses '' this time his face had a playful look on, but what caught Jisung's attention was the blush that was spreading. He had seen the younger scan his torso, being very serious about it. 

Jeno was usually a very shy and quiet person but when the time came to torture Jisung, he was always pretty confident and daring , so the fact that Jisung's staring was the reason behind those beautiful red cheeks counted as a win for the younger. 

'' That Was Not Fair, I'm going to just leave you here and have fun playing with yourself ''

Jisung was distancing himself, he was serious, he was going to leave.

Jeno panicked ,since his hands were not available, he grabbed Jisung's hips with his legs and pushed him forward. He was then tightly secured between the other man's thighs with his boner right up against the other. 

Jeno was in bliss. The strong hold on his arms, Jisung looking at him from above and his hard cock making everything even hotter down there. He let out a low moan resting back and just looking at the other. 

A smirk appeared on Jisung's face while jeno's legs kept pushing him lower and lower so he could create more friction between their bodies. He was sure jeno could make a lot more lewd and filthy sounds, he had heard them before, so as his huyng was getting more needy for attention, he thought he could give in a little and have some fun himself. 

Getting closer to jeno, he moves his hips, grinding down on him . After he got the first moan, he kept rubbing their cocks together, slowly but with force. Jeno had his mouth slitly open as he was trying and failing to control his breathing . Jisung was also not letting him look away, always chasing his eyes to make sure he knew who the person on top of him was.

The air had shifted, no more sounds from the video games and no more chill atmosphere. The humidity had risen, yet their minds were foged with lust and want. 

They were close enough to feel each others breath and when jeno averted his eyes from Jisung's, looking lower he could see a few drops of sweat run down his neck. He licked his lips as the sight was not an unfamiliar one. Many times during practice had he watched water run on that beautiful body and falling on the floor. What a waste, he thought. With no warning, he moved forward, burring his face in Jisung's neck, licking a long stripe from the collarbone to the jaw, sucking the sensitive spot. 

Jisung let out a long moan and moved his head back to give more access to jeno who is continuing to work on his neck. His pants were getting tighter and for that his hips were losing that steady rhythm he had and move uncontrollably. 

After a little he felt jeno bit him and try to move his own hips. He didn't want to give in so he moved his torso away from the older but kept their dicks connected ,slowing down on the thrusts. Jeno observed Jisung's body rolling on top of him while he was holding him down by the waist. His hands on him were driving him mad, he wanted more. 

They were staring at each other, jeno's strong thighs still hooked on the younger's hips and all of his body on full display for Jisung. 

' Jisungie, I want you ' jeno whined between breaths and tried to get closer. Then Jisung stopped moving and was looking at him with an unreadable expression.

Suddenly he stepped back, from there he picked up jeno and turned him around. Jeno landed on his knees, ass up high and face on the matres. He liked it, especially when Jisung came back, dick hanging between his cheeks as he was removing his shirt. That was it he thought, he was getting what he wanted. 

Instead of getting undressed completely, Jisung took his shirt, twisted it many times turning it into a rope. He grabbed jeno's hands again and started to tie them behind his back. Meanwhile the whole situation had jeno leaking in his pants with a small smile on his face as got buried more and more in the bed. The position they were in, would keep him busy for some time after that. 

When he was done, Jisung turned jeno on his back. He had to admit,the way he was manhandled turned him on even more. With the fall his shirt had risen up and he could see his beautiful belly. He first looked at jeno and smiled. 

' can we do it now? ' 

' no, we are not doing it at all today '

' what , why ' Jisung moved down and was giving open-mouthed kisses to his body. ' Jisung pleasewe ' he was getting needier and the more he whined the higher Jisung was kissing. He was tracing the beautiful curves and the define muscles with his mouth, leaving behind a wet and shiny road of saliva. 

Whenever he would find a spot that was more sensitive, he would stop and suck on it until it left a hickey. He was enjoying his work on jeno, with his moans and complains in the background. 

He loved when he could have his way with his hyung. It was time for him to take revenge. Moving higher, on the rib cage, he paused for a moment to savor how warm and soft his skin was there. He smelled so sweet and before Jisung realized, he was biting jeno's side. Jeno, unable to control himself, lets out something between a scream and a cry and it went straight down Jisung pants. He looked at the bitemark ,it was bright red and shiny and after leaving a few more kisses there, he continued to stroke his skin softly with his lips which made jeno more flustered than he already was. 

He moved the shirt and reached higher again. Finally their hips reunited and Jisung could play with what he had been waiting for. He looked once again at the older and turned towards one of his nipples. He kissed slow at first before he opened his mouth and ran his tongue over it. As he was sucking and licking the one nipple , he brought his hand on the other one, petting it softly. 

Jeno was losing his mind. The feeling of Jisung's tongue on him was taking his breath away. He had touched his nipples before by himself but nothing was to compare to what the younger was doing to him. He was constantly fidgeting, trying to release the burning sensation that was in his belly. 

Jisung was looking up at him, as he couldn't really look away, jeno was in the verge of tears , with his mouth open letting out beautiful sounds and his eyes shiny and pleading for him to do more.   
He had finally done it, jeno was helpless and in need .

He decided to pay attention to the other nipple too, which made jeno more unsteady. Jisung got his free hand to his thigh and started massaging it up and down, in hopes of soothing him a little .

After a few strokes , Jisung put his hand in the other's shorts, scratching the skin between the thigh and the ass , that he knew was sensitive ,leaving behind three red long mark and making jeno course under his breath, before moving to the buns. He caressed the soft buttcheek once, noting that he was not wearing underwear, and squeezed it hard after, keeping his grip on as he was sucking hard on his nipple. 

Jeno couldn't take it anymore, moving up his hips as a few cries left his lips. He didn't care that Jisung might stop or leave if he did it ,he just wanted realise. He was losing contact with the world already and when he heard a laugh close to his face that's when he focused back only to find Jisung inches away from him. 

He was looking at him and he used this opportunity to do the same. He remembered back in the rookies days, when he would kiss Jisung until they were both content and sleepy under the covers. He would always watch the younger sleep and study his beautiful face. 

From the curious eyes that were full of lust at the moment to the plump lips that had jeno's attention quite often. His favorite thing was that mol under the lips. He would always kiss it and it made Jisung blush. 

So he did it again, but before he could go back, Jisung was kissing him , licking his lips and sucking on them until they opened. 

Jisung remembered that Jeno huyng's kisses were always very warm and soft and he loved them but this was new and exciting. Now they were hot and wet and he was sucking on his tongue and his lips and he is biting him everywhere. He moved even higher, pressing jeno deep in the bed as everything was getting more heated. 

As their lips and tongues were locked together Jisung could feel their cocks twitch and he didn't want that, there were still things he wanted to see and do to him. So he moved away which was a lot harder than one might think, considering jeno's face right after had his knees weak and his heart beating for his death. He gave him a few more kisses all over and then stood up on his knees. 

He took jeno's legs from either side of him, brought them together and pushed them toward jeno's chest, holding them in place from behind the knees with one hand. With the other he put a big pillow under his hips to keep him in place. The view was already too much. He considered just ripping open a hole in the shorts and do his work that way but he stopped himself as he remembered when he caught jeno masturbating, he was completely smooth from the front and the back and then, he saw it from afar, this time, he wanted from up close. 

So he let go of his legs that just stayed hanging in the air towards jeno's body. With both hands, he slowly removed the pants and when he saw what was underneath , he was right, it looked way better closer, especially when he was the one responsible for how red and bothered he was down there. He bit his bottom lip while trying not to smile as he was himself, enjoying the view. 

' don't just look, do something ' jeno ,visibly embarrassed, had managed to pull a frown but it disappeared when Jisung kissed him again while playing with his balls.

Jeno's beautiful shaped marshmallow cheeks were already apart from the position he was in, yet Jisung grabbed them and pulled them even further, making his cut little hole stretch open on it's own. A unforgettable sight, according to the younger. 

So he was sitting there massaging him from the butt up to the head of his dick and sometimes himself too. The other hand, he had given to jeno to suck on. He was going to need the saliva very soon. 

Jeno was so calm, sucking on Jisung's fingers with his eyes closed and his head fallen back. Jisung always made him feel full and he loved it. The younger man took some saliva from his mouth put it in front of his entrance that had already a small strip of slick pouring out and with no warning he put half of his middle finger inside the hole getting jeno's attention back to him. 

Big curious eyes were watching Jisung's hand move while the younger had a better view of his finger being squeezed in and out of jeno's tight pink hole. He would sometimes pull out and massage the rim, feeling his mouth water at the sight of it throb and twitch. 

When his movement got faster, jeno's soft whimpers and moans along with the lewd slicky sounds of Jisung's work was the only thing to be heard in the room. A few moments later, he retreats his fingers from jeno's mouth which was met with a loud whine and from his ass, but before jeno can protest again, the sight of Jisung putting it into his own mouth and sucking it clean, caught him of guard . 

Jisung bent over between jeno's legs and kissed him, first on the lips, the neck before moving to the belly. He ended with his face right across the older's hole, where he licked from the bottom of the perineum to his balls collecting all the liquids that escaped and earning himself a broken gasp from the man in front of him. 

With an open-mouthed kiss on the rim, he leaves his position and stands next to jeno, placing his hand on his lower abdomen, pressing jeno down and shoving his middle and ring finger , that were previously in his mouth, inside the now wet and hot hole, all the way to the knuckles. He paused for a moment to savor jeno's face that was full of pleasure. 

Jeno could not think straight. They way the younger's fingers stretched him open as he pumped them in and out with astonishing speed was nothing like he had felt before. His own fingers could barely graze his prostate, meanwhile Jisung was attacking that sweet sensitive spot the moment he was in. Just as jeno was losing his voice, he thought what the younger could have done if he was fucking him with his dick instead and at that a good amount of precum poured out his cock. 

He whined when he heard Jisung laugh at him and so he moved the leg that was on the younger's side to put it in his face, blocking the beautiful view of the his ass. Because of that, Jisung immediately bit him hard on the thigh behind the knee and with jeno's screaming as his reward, he pushed the leg back to hang on his shoulder. 

He pushed the other leg to the other side which opened up a lot more jeno's body, now with the beautiful insides of his thighs visible and shining with sweat. Jisung slowed down a little and put a third finger in, again all the way in one go and jeno was sure he was seeing stars. The younger started punishing his hole again and all jeno could do was stare at the side of his face as he was biting his bottom lip. He was so handsome ,he was blushing and that sharp jawline, he wished he had left a hickey or two before. 

He could not feel his arms, his body was hot all over ever since Jisung bent over and whispered in his ear how beautiful he was ,sweat running down on the bed along with all his other liquids yet all that was in his mind was what the younger was doing to him.

From the big hand holding him down ,that was soaked in precum with how much he was leaking, to his massive boner which was poking the side of his thigh and sometimes grinding on it. His face was so curious and bright, observing jeno from top to bottom and giving extra attention to his work as he had four fingers in that would disappear inside of jeno, making his sweet and white sliky liquids ooz out and land on the pillow underneath him. Jisung just imagined that being his own cum and he could feel his cock twitch in his pants. 

Jeno didn't speak through it all. He knew, those were not the sounds Jisung wanted to hear. The younger was focused on jeno, so aside from all the random things that were escaping his mouth, he didn't say anything to disturb him. 

It seemed like he was playing with a toy or a machine. Jisung was attacking every single nerve he had and was observing his reactions. Eyes monitoring everything but his soul, to see how he could mess with his hyung the most. Jeno couldn't do anything about it but let those four little monsters rip him open for Jisung's entertainment. The younger would even giggle and laugh at jeno's sensitive body. 

Jeno had tears in his eyes and his moans and whimpers were getting so loud, Jisung was sure the neighbors had heard all the pretty sounds he was making. He had started moving more and trembling under him, he knew he was getting close. Fist he started cussing and mumbling random things along with long moans and Jisung's name again and again, so the younger knew to go harder. Jeno had lost all control as he let the tears go from all the pleasure and joy inside of him. He didn't know what he was saying but when Jisung pushed even deeper he could feel all his lower body go stiff and start shaking ,his legs giving up , back arching high in the air with his head deep in the pillows and before he knew it, he was cumming. 

He and Jisung both watched the thick white liquid shoot out of his cock and land on his body. The younger was slowly milking him and when he was done he didn't move his fingers, letting them inside until jeno made the move to go. He was looking at his hyung who was trying to gain his consciousness back, massaging his legs and his sides to help him come back to their world. 

He was a very very magnificent mess in Jisung's opinion, with his messy hair and the flushed body all open and covered in cum. He really was a sight to behold. Jisung leaned over and kissed him hungrily again, even if jeno couldn't comprehend what was happening. 

When jeno returned to the real world, he was met with a very angry red and hard penis, leaking down on his lips. He always found the younger's cock so beautiful, he would stare at it in the mornings when it was hard or when Jisung would get out of the shower. He opened his mouth and licked his lips, tasting him and squirmed happily knowing he was finally getting what he was craving for all along. 

Jisung took his cock and ran it's head on jeno's open lips before letting the older play with it. He was licking and sucking on the head since that's all Jisung was giving him but from the younger's moans and hisses he could tell he would be fucking his throat very soon. 

Wanting to mess with the other a little, jeno let the dick leave his mouth and started rubbing his face on it. When Jisung looked down, his eyes turned in the back of his head as he was using all his power not to end him right there. Since he could not give any kind of freedom to that man, he grabbed him by the hair and pushed his head down in the pillows and when jeno laughed, he moved higher and sat on his neck. 

' baby you are so handsome,so strong, you can do whatever you want with me ' with a cheeky grin   
Jeno decided to use his last words to fire up the younger a little. He knew what was coming and smiled at Jisung. 

' hyung, if you don't do as I say you are not getting anything ' he squeezed the older's cheeks making the smile disappear. ' open your mouth and don't move ' like jeno could actually move. 

Jisung, with a smirk on, raised he body a little to get a better angle and passed his dick through jeno's plump lips. It was magical, he was hot and wet and he was always looking up at him, pleading for more. 

He started slow, going in and out as he wanted ,sometimes pulling out completely and messing with his lips, others leaving it inside and letting jeno run his tongue over the warm skin and all the veins that he loved so much. The older was nice and obedient letting him use his mouth as he pleased and from all the growling and cursing he could tell that he was enjoying it, which really made his heart beat loud and fast from excitement. 

Once Jisung saw that jeno was not messing around anymore, he decided to go deeper, moving slowly further and further into his throat. Jeno had realized that and was swallowing him down as he entered. When he was balls deep in, he stayed there for a moment before he started to fuck jeno's mouth. 

His hips were moving on their own, he would throw his head back and run his hand through his hair while he was deep inside his hyung. When he would look down at him he would smile seeing all the tears and saliva that were running down his face. 

Jeno might not be able to move his head but he would suck him hard and it was driving Jisung insane. With no second thought, he moved over jeno's face and begun thrusting fast and uncontrollable into him as he was holding his head in place. Jeno would choke and cry but when Jisung finally came, it was amazing. Felling his cock spasm and tremble on his tongue and all the cum falling on his face and his open lips. 

Jisung moved a few more times in and out before looking down and regretting it. There were thick silky strings connecting his ,still hard,penis with jeno's mouth and he swears he had never seen him this content and pleased before in his life. He always knew how to get what he wants from Jisung and he hates him for it. He can't believe he actually gave in to him. 

With a frown on his face, he bends down and kisses him hard and deep,biting his lips, licking his tongue and tasting himself in the process before moving back to his previous position. 

' clean it up '

So as he watches jeno devour his cum and play with his dick like it's a lollipop , he really wonders if he actually punished him or if he got played with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and feel free to comment your opinion. 
> 
> I would love some writing tips! 💙
> 
> So this is it, see you again in about a year or so. 💙💙💙


End file.
